


Rain

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alert for major fluff, As always a Tumblr request that turned out very cute in my pov, Drabble, F/F, Like really there's just fluff, More pearlet!! :D, Violet loves that dork, lesbians!!!!, pearl is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: On rainy New York days Pearl would usually get high and laugh at anything the TV showed her, but Violet changes her plans after getting caught in the rain and going to her house to dry off.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sinking into craquaria requests and I love when I get a pearlet one! They are just the dorks I love the most and no Valentina can change that. Cisgirls au, less than 1K words (it's a Drabble after all) and barely no plot besides what says the summary. Sorry about it.

’ _No no no no, this can’t be happening_ ’ Violet thought as she ran across New York’s streets, trying to escape from the rain and catch a cab so she would get home before catching a flu instead. She mentally cursed the weather men, “It will be sunny and without clouds” she mocked, imitating the man’s tone. “Yeah, sunny my ass.” The sky was about to fall apart and Violet was sure it was just getting started. She would usually carry a small umbrella on her bag before heading to college, but today, due to the amount of books she had to bring, she decided to leave the umbrella at home. Big mistake.   
  
Ironically, some hours ago it was still sunny and with zero clouds. Violet remembers being in her break, around eleven and something, and the sun was burning in her white, milky skin. As soon as the bell rang, indicating classes were over, the first drop fell and the next one was accompanied by thunders. It all had happened so quickly she didn’t even notice when her body was cold and shaking. Some of her friends offered her a ride home, but Violet thought she would get home until the rain got worst. She didn’t. And now was hiding under the showcases of the stores. After looking around, Violet realized Pearl’s apartment was one block down. ’ _Maybe I could go dry off there and then go home_ ’, she thought, pressing her bag with all her books and notebooks against her chest. After making up her mind she decided it was the most logical thing to do, and then start running the block left.   
  
’ _Thanks God I decided to wear shoes_ ’ Violet would normally wear high heels to go everywhere, at some point her feet just numbed the pain and accepted the stilettos weren’t going anywhere. It felt weird having shoes on after months of not having physical education, and Violet knew Pearl would laugh at her for not being tall anymore. ’ _That dork_ ’ she thought, smiling. Pearl used to say the most stupid things at the most inappropriate moments, usually when she was with Violet, causing the dark haired woman to blush and feel embarrassed for even acknowledging Pearl as her girlfriend. The rest of the time when she wasn’t forgetting things or apologizing to statues for accidentally tripping on them.   
  
Violet thought about calling her girlfriend to see if she was at home, or, if she wasn’t high again. When she got to the apartment’s block she wiped out her phone and called the girl. ‘Answer please’ she begged, shaking from the cold.   
  
“Hi pumpkin, how are you?” Violet sighed in relief, trying to dry her hair.   
  
“Wet. Are you home?” she asked, and Pearl chuckled.   
  
“It’s not even afternoon and you’re already horny.” The blonde teased, Violet laughed out loud.   
  
“I’m not! It’s raining dogs and cats and I didn’t have an umbrella!” she exclaimed, managing to speak without stumbling. She heard Honey barfing in the other side of the line and smiled.   
  
“Hold on, where are you?”   
  
“In the entrance of your building, alone and cold.”    
  
“Get your ass here, drama queen.” Pearl laughed, and Violet smiled, muttering a ‘see you later’ before ending the call.   
  
The elevator had, unfortunately, an air conditioner settled in cold. If Violet didn’t get a flu after all she had been through the day then she had to be the cure for it. When she was in Pearl’s floor (finally!), she trotted until she was in front of her door. It took one knock and she had Honey all over her, licking the water of her legs, and Pearl handing her a pair of towels.   
  
“You’re a lifesaver.” Violet thanked, and Pearl kissed her temple, without saying anything.   
  
She let Violet shower and borrow some of her clothes until the rain stopped, waiting patiently for her girlfriend in the couch, with Honey snuggled in her lap. As soon as the woman appeared in the living room, Pearl smiled and tapped in the sit next to her. Violet fell in the couch and rested her head on her shoulder.   
  
“What are we going to do until the rain stops?” Violet asked, watching how Pearl changed the channels. The blonde shrugged, gaining a complaint from Violet.   
  
“Maybe just cuddle, watch a straight movie and criticize it, then have dinner together?” she suggested, Violet raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Pearl, that’s the most cheesy, typical thing we do every time it rains” Violet said, and Pearl would have been ashamed, if the dark haired girl wasn’t giggling and leaning even more into her body. “And I completely love it. Let's do it.” Pearl laughed and went on Netflix Catalogue of movies, randomly selecting one of them and pressing play. The rain didn’t seem to stop any sooner and none of them complained, as long they were together and warm in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't y'all just love those two? If I have a mistake please tell me! :) Sometimes I don't notice them, I'm still learning~
> 
> Still taking requests btw! My Tumblr is chachkisalpaca as well ❤


End file.
